Butch
Butch is one of the leaders of Talon and a support hero drains life and gives it to himself and allies. Personality Butch is a narcissist and is obsessed with beauty, he's callous, wrathful, sociopathic and cowardly. He is only concerned with his own survival, he hates being in second place and looking weak. This is shown in his backstory where he kills one of his own soldiers because he saved Butch by shooting Mercy in her stomach, not just because Butch needed to recover from his fight with Mercy. Butch also has an obsession with Mercy and Brigitte because of their beauty. Outside of his egocentricity, Butch is shown to have a grounded understanding of the war and is one of the few Talon leaders to consider the aftermath of a second crisis. Butch has also shown a dislike towards tattoos because he believes that they remove "natural beauty". He's also shown to be sincere in his desire to help people and only targets those he believes are unworthy of living. He's shown to be courteous towards his Talon allies, especially towards Doomfist. Appearance Butch's hairstyle is a comb-over side part with a faded undercut, he has a stubble as well. He has black hair, blue eyes, a button nose. and he has a smirk on his face. He wears a black shirt with his top 2 buttons undone with a v-neck red waistcoat. He also wears grey suit trousers with smart shoes. On his back, he carries a spear, with the top resembling a peacocks feather. On the right side of his jeans, he has a holstered pistol with the holster having the Wuivre Celtic symbol decorated on it. His left hand is also artificial, his prosthetic forearm is silver with a hexagon pattern. When he uses one of his abilities, his arm is reduced to a metal skeleton during the ability's use and restored when it's finished. Backstory Butch raised in the upper-class society of Scotland and raised in safety away from the horrors of the omnic crisis. At an early age, Butch decided to make a career in medicine and enlisted in medical school in his early teens. There he met Angela Ziegler and became her apprentice during his stay in Switzerland, where he also learned about nanotechnology and how it can be used to heal people. Overtime, Butch started reaching the limits of his stress and started to blame himself for the deaths of his patients, this caused him to snap and research ways to improve the methods of healing others. This allowed Talon to introduce him to vampiric healing; the act of draining villains of their blood to save their victims. Butch studied this but never used it until he witnessed a murder and failed to save the victim. Desperate to save people from evil, Butch replaced his left arm with a metal arm and created bladed robots that would cut their target to pieces to drain them of their blood, or even amputate their limbs. He wanted to show Mercy his newfound ability in the hopes of earning her respect but she was instead horrified and expelled him as a student. After this, Talon inducted Butch into their ranks where he became their chief medical officer. Comic Some years later, Mercy was on a mission with Genji in Dorado during Día de Muertos. Butch ambushed Mercy on the rooftop and the two fought each other to a standstill. Mercy desperately pleads with Butch to stop until she got the upper hand. Suddenly, she was shot in the stomach by a Talon soldier, who was immediately killed by Butch so he could regain his health in front of a horrified Mercy. Butch then stabbed Mercy so that he can drain her of her blood but Genji saved her by slicing his spear in half. Before Genji could attack, Butch escaped via teleportation and Genji was forced to take Mercy to a hospital instead. Humiliated by his defeat, Butch vowed revenge against Mercy and began to plan his attack against Overwatch. Weapon Butch uses a submachine gun. It has 60 rounds per clip, has a 1.5-second reload, does 2.4 to 8 points of damage with 15 - 25m of falloff range and uses 20 shots per second. Abilities *'1000 Cuts: '''Butch summons a swarm of robots from his arm that fly into the target. The target is repeatedly stabbed by the robots and stunned. This does 80 damage and stuns the target for 3 seconds. This ability takes 8 seconds to recharge. This ability allows Butch to absorb health from his targets and heal himself. *'Parasitic Healing: '''Butch drains health from opponents and can either give health to either himself or allies. He drains 16 points of health per second. Ultimate: Blood Field Butch creates a life-draining field that does 300 points of damage to anyone within the 10-meter radius and restores 300 points of health to himself and allies. If an ally has full health or reaches full health, then the points or remaining points are placed as a shield for himself or his allies until they are destroyed. Trivia *Butch's original personality was based on Handsome Jack from Borderlands 2 and J.S. Steinman from Bioshock. *Butch's shield resembles a peacock's plumage, hence the name. *The peafowl motif was inspired by Shen from Kung Fu Panda and the Tengen Kujaku guardian spirit from Nioh. It was also inspired by Hera from God of War 3 due to the peacock feather decorations on her possessions such as her crown and throne. *There was a minor conflict of opinion between who should save Mercy in Butch's backstory, it was divided between Genji and Devil Dog. If Devil Dog was chosen then he would have broken the spear over his knee and scar butch's face. This would of lead to Butch's personal hatred towards him and cause Butch's obsession with beauty. Genji was chosen because Mercy did save Genji in his backstory and it would show the friendship between the two. It also shows how Genji is the opposite of Butch and how things could've been if Butch didn't listen to his vanity. Minor points goes towards Genji's scarring from his fight with Hanzo versing Butch's natural beauty, the symbolism also applies to their strategies. Devil Dog's violent aggression towards Butch versing Genji's threatening elegance towards Butch. *Naava is Hebrew for beautiful and Butch is an American name meaning butcher. Together this would mean "butcher of the beautiful". *Butch regards Mercy as a swan in their encounters or fights. *When Butch teleports away from Genji and Mercy, he uses peacock feathers as a teleportation effect.